1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plug for a living body, and more particularly to a plug with which the external auditory miatus or the nasal passage can be surely plugged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often required to plug the organic passage of a living body or a human body for different purposes.
For example, the external auditory miatus needs to be plugged in order to shut off the sound. The nasal passage needs to be plugged in order to stop nosebleeding.
A conventional ear plug is formed of rubber material such as silicone rubber into the shape to be insertable into the external auditory miatus. However, it is impossible to form the ear plug which can perfectly plug any of the external auditory miatus. Accordingly, the sound cannot perfectly be shut off from the eardrum. When the size of the ear plug is so large as to perfectly shut off the sound, it is difficult to insert the ear plug into the external auditory miatus. For the same reason, a conventional nose plug cannot perfectly plug the nasal passage. When the size of the nose plug is so large as to perfectly plug the nasal passage, it is difficult to insert the nose plug into the nasal passage.